


A study of character descriptions....

by Ohcaptainswanmycaptainswan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, i am such a good writer, look at how wonderful i describe stuff, wow such sexiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohcaptainswanmycaptainswan/pseuds/Ohcaptainswanmycaptainswan
Summary: a very serious, not at all sarcastic look at the ways to describe the females





	A study of character descriptions....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverHeart09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHeart09/gifts).



> i am a wonderful writer. do not doubt my skills to make you feel

The Doctor was a sexy woman. She had a very thin face that could cut a man and tall, long arms that would wrap a man in love. Her prominent breasts were only slightly hidden by her voluminous coat, perky breasts that a man wanted to bury his face in. Her hands were long and slender, her thumb disproportionately small compared to the rest of her fingers. She would never lead a man on, for she was not coy or flirtatious or sly.

 

Yasmin Khan was of the same build, but her skin was deep chocolate, a nut brown that made men go insane. Her breasts were only slightly smaller than the Doctor's, but they still bounced prettily, high in the air without the need for a bra.

 

They had sex. It was hot. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes if you didnt get this, this is a gag fic. please laugh


End file.
